As this type of a conventional stirring device, for example, there is one disclosed in Patent document 1.
This stirring device is provided with a cutter/motor unit attached to one side of a bottom part of a heating kettle as a stirring container. The cutter/motor, in which a cutter part and a motor part are coaxially and integrally formed and are linked with each other, is attached to the bottom part of the heating kettle. The cutter part faces inside the heating kettle.
Into the heating kettle, supporting rods attached to a stirring shaft is inserted from the top. To the supporting rods, a plurality of scraping blades are attached.
Therefore, with the cutter/motor unit, a stirring substance such as ingredient is further efficiently stirred and finely-crushed while forming a circulating flow intersecting a stirring flow that is caused by rotation of the stirring shaft in the heating kettle in combination with a high stirring and crushing effect of the cutter part.
In a case where such stirring and crushing are carried out in conjunction with heating, measuring a change in weight of a stirring substance allows heating and stirring to be accurately performed to obtain an on-target stirred substance. Further, measuring the change in weight allows work to be accurately performed not only when performing the heating and stirring but also when blending an additive or the like into a stirring substance during a stirring operation while measuring and adjusting quantity.
As such a measurement of a change in weight, there is one disclosed in Patent document 2. This Patent document 2 is based on that entire weight of a device is measured by load cells attached to legs during heating and stirring. The entire weight that successively changes during the heating and stirring is gained to be converted into weight of the stirring substance, thereby to terminate the heating and stirring at an appropriate amount of moisture etc.
In such a device, however, vibration during the stirring affects the weight measurement and therefore a supporting structure of a heating kettle needs to be strengthened. This results in a problem to raise required reinforcement structures and lead to an increase in weight.
PATENT DOCUMENT 1: JP2007-160186A
PATENT DOCUMENT 2: JP08-56590A